Don't Give Up!
by LadyAnnarielle
Summary: This is just a collection of poems/lyrics that I wrote to a bunch of background music... *yes I was on sugar*


DonÕt Give Up  
*bgm*  
  
DonÕt Give Up... you never know   
(on a thing called love)  
  
DonÕt give up.... You never know  
(you will find it soon)  
  
Finding Love is sorta hard  
But if you try I know youÕll find it.  
  
Trust---me  
I would never lie to you---  
  
Believing in Dreams will make them come true  
you can count on them----  
and you can count----on me too---  
  
Can you hear it call out to you? ItÕs calling your name---  
Listen hard.... You may find what you need.  
  
Can you see---- your dream--- come true...   
It will come soon.  
  
ThatÕs how love is,  
ItÕs a hard concept to learn.  
  
ThatÕs how love is,  
and you will find out soon.  
  
Believe me--- I know you will----  
It will come soon.  
  
Believe in it---   
and you soon will have love.  
  
DonÕt Give Up---  
you never know  
(It wonÕt leave you stranded)  
  
DonÕt Give Up---  
You never know  
(You will find it soon)  
  
Slower Version  
*NeheleniaÕs Reserection*  
  
I am free.. just wait and see  
my pain and misery... will be yours...  
  
Just wait and see.   
White Moon Princess,  
I will DESTROY you.  
  
I.....will.......kill......you  
  
White Moon Princess  
Watch out!   
White Moon Princess   
Watch out!  
My Pain and Misery will no longer be mine.  
And youÕll die  
Die......  
Die......  
Goodbye.....  
  
Faster Version  
  
My Pain and Misery will be yours!  
Just wait and see.....  
Moon princess........   
  
First I will take your prince   
than all of your friends  
  
And I will kill... them  
kill them...  
kill them...  
  
YouÕre no match for me,   
Serenity  
YouÕll see how it is to be me!  
  
You have just lost....  
and your going to lose again....  
White Moon Princess  
YOU....HAVE.....MET.....YOUR.....MATCH!!  
  
LunaÕs Love Theme  
*Luna*  
  
I am just a cat...  
But I love you so very much...  
Yes I do!  
  
Wish I could tell you...  
What I feel deep inside...  
Wish I could...  
  
I am just a cat...  
But I love you so very much...  
Yes I do!  
Wish I could tell you...  
What I feel deep inside...  
  
Kakeru To Himeko  
*Shou*  
  
Oh my love, Oh my love, Oh my love.  
Oh Himeko...   
I miss you  
I am sorry for hurting you.   
Please move on,  
Please move on,  
You deserve far more than I can give you.  
I love you,  
I love you.  
My darling girl....  
I will be thinking of you  
  
*Part two*  
  
Oh Himeko, Oh Himeko  
My love... My love  
You will never never return to me.  
I am sorry... so sorry...  
I will miss you my darling girl.  
  
Mamo-chan is Leaving  
*Parting with Mamoru*  
  
Why must you go, Mamo-chan?  
And leave me be-hind?  
Why canÕt you stay with me and forget about the USA?  
  
Please donÕt leave Mamo-chan.  
I just hate saying goodbyes...  
IÕll be faithful to you always, and...  
IÕll wait eagerly for your return...  
  
*Mamo* To my dearest love  
I donÕt really want to leave you.  
  
*Usa* Why must you Mamo-chan?   
IÕll love you...  
forever more!  
  
Please donÕt leave me without saying goodbye  
DonÕt you dare walk out on the abyss.  
  
I will love you...  
always and forever  
  
Please donÕt leave me without a goodbye kiss  
I want to feel your lips one last time...  
  
Oh please donÕt go...  
Mamo-chan...  
please donÕt go...  
  
  
The Prediction  
*HotaruÕs Prediction*  
  
The Evil one is awake  
She is out for revenge  
The Moon Princess is in Danger....  
We must protect her Sailors....  
  
Pain and misery on the Moon Princess  
She will bring misery.   
We must protect her before itÕs too late  
  
I saw in a dream.  
The Moon PrincessÕs end  
We werenÕt around to help-  
The Sweet Princess..  
  
DETERMINATION  
  
Oh no... Can it be?  
Mamo-chanÕs Starseed? How did she get it?  
If the golden starseed is the earthÕs reflection than I have nothing worth fighting for.  
  
(Starseeds)  
To our Princess... Please DonÕt Give UP!  
If you do.. The Earth will for-ever be a distant memory.  
Please donÕt give up...   
Be Determined.................... 


End file.
